The secrets we don't want to tell
by cutiepookie101
Summary: Sequal to... I'm in love with my college professor! Kayleigh SORRY! ON HAITUS!
1. Trailor

**Okay here is the sequel to**

**i'M iN LOVE WiTH MY COLLEGE PROFESSOR**

* * *

**In college...**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy secretly meeting_

**Everybody found out...**

_Shows everyone looking shocked_

**About Troy and Sharpay's...**

**DiRTY LiTTLE SECRET**

"So you and Sharpay were dating?"

**Now...**

**They're married**

_Shows Sharpay walking down the isle_

**Sharpay gets a job teaching too...**

"Okay class, My name is Mrs. Bolton. But you may call me Sharpay. The whole 'Mrs' thing makes me feel old."

**At High School...**

_Shows High School_

**But what happens when...**

_Shows Sharpay_

**Gets...**

**CANCER**

"YOU HAVE WHAT?"

**After...**

**She had a baby...**

_Shows a baby crying_

**Will she make it?**

**STARRiNG:**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

"Troy i have to tell you something"

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

"Sharpay, look at our baby."

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

"I'm an Aunt?"

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

"Shar...tell me it isn't true."

**AND**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

"Shar, you are like my best friend now, you need to tell him."

**IN**

**THE SECRETS WE DON'T WANT TO TELL**

* * *

**What do you think??**

**Review!**

**XOXO  
Kayleigh**


	2. The perfect life

**Okay here is the sequel to**

**i'M iN LOVE WiTH MY COLLEGE PROFESSOR**

* * *

Sharpay walked down the isle in her wedding gown. It was beautiful. Long and white. There were a bunch of flowers. She looked at her soon-to-be husband. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She looked at her father beside of her and he gave her an encouraging look. 

Then she looked at the people standing beside Troy. On the left was Taylor and Gabriella. On the right was Chad and Ryan. They did the wedding and a few people in the crowd starting tearing up, including Mrs. Evans.

"You may now kiss the bride." Troy leaned in and kissed Sharpay.

"Shar...Shar wake up." Troy gently shook his wife that had a smile on her face. _She had that dream again._ Troy thought.

Sharpay slowly opened her eyes. "Morning." Sharpay said.

"Morning." Sharpay leaned up and stretched. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom as Troy headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Sharpay turned the shower on and stripped of her clothes. She stepped into the shower and let the water run down her body. She did the same thing every morning.

Sharpay stepped out the shower and got a towel. She dried out her hair and started blow drying it. After that she went and picked out what she was going to wear. She put it on and returned to the bathroom. She turned on the straightener and brushed her hair.

After she straightened it she went downstairs and saw two plates and a nanny sitting and feeding their little girl. Sharpay sat down and said 'Good Morning' to everyone and started eating.

She was really happy with her life right now. She had the perfect house, husband, and little girl.

"How is Jessica?" Sharpay asked.

"Very good." The nanny said. Jessica was about 1 year old.

After Sharpay got done eating she got all of her things together. "Bye Hunni." She said to Troy. She went over to Jessica and kissed her forehead.

Sharpay put all her stuff in the car and made her way to her work. **(OKAY THIS MIGHT CONFUSE you but i am going to CHANGE Sharpay's job. She is now going to be the owner of a fashion designer company.)**

When she arrived she was greeted but went straight to her office. She put all her things down and started to work.

**LATER THAT NiGHT**

Sharpay walked into her home and was greeted by Jessica walking up to her.

"Hey Baby." She picked Jessica up. She remembered when Troy and her first taught her how to walk.

"Is Troy home?" She asked Jordyn, the nanny.

"No." Jordyn said.

"Okay...i'm scared Jordyn."

"Because of your appointment?" Jordyn asked.

"Yeah. I mean what if it is true. What am i going to do then? I mean i have this great life that i don't want to put at risk." Sharpay said putting Jessica down.

"Well Shar, all i can tell you is cross your fingers." Jordyn said. "I'm off."

"Bye Jor." Sharpay walked into the kitchen and put Jessica in her chair and started working on dinner. Troy came home a little later. Normally Troy gets home before Sharpay, but today he had an extra long meeting.

"Hey Babe." Troy said and kissed Sharpay. "Hey little girl." Troy said to Jessica. She giggled.

"Hey. How was the meeting?" Sharpay asked.

"Very Boring. I was doodling the whole time. Thinking about you." Troy said with a smile.

"Nice try." Sharpay said.

"Hey, i tried." Troy said and smiled.

"SHARPAY MICHELLE EVANS, WE NEED TO TALK!"

* * *

**Who was it?**

**Sorry it was boring. Next time it will be longer.**

**XOXO  
Kayleigh**


	3. Jess and Kait

**LAST TiME ON**

**i'M iN LOVE WiTH MY COLLEGE PROFESSOR**

"Very Boring. I was doodling the whole time. Thinking about you." Troy said with a smile.

"Nice try." Sharpay said.

"Hey, i tried." Troy said and smiled.

"SHARPAY MICHELLE EVANS, WE NEED TO TALK!"

* * *

Gabi came storming through the door. She had a mad look on her face and Sharpay knew it wasn't good. Sharpay and Gabi had been friends forever. They worked at the same place and she was her sister-in-law. Ryan and Gabi got married about 1 month before Sharpay and Troy. 

"Hello to you too Gabi." Sharpay said putting food on plates. "Wanna join us?"

"Sure. But that isn't the point. Where is that design for tomorrow's show?" Gabi asked stomping her foot.

"In my bedroom." Sharpay said putting the plates down at the table.

"Oh, okay." Gabi sat down at the table. "How are you little girl? How are you." Gabi tickled Jessica. She giggled.

"So how was your day Gabi?" Troy asked eating.

"Good, stressful." Gabi laughed and then Sharpay did too.

"You got that right." Sharpay, Gabi and Troy had a great dinner and Jessica drank her bottle.

After dinner Gabi said her goodbyes and headed home. Sharpay put Jessica in her crib and went to bed with Troy.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sharpay woke up with a frown on her face. _Today's the day._She thought. She took a shower and got dressed. Then she went downstairs and ate breakfast with Troy, Jessica and Jordyn.

When she got to the doctor's office, her stomach was doing flips. She walked in and went to the front desk.

"Name please?" The receptionist asked.

"Uh, Sharpay Bolton." Sharpay said.

"You may go in." She went through the whole routine and she was terrified to get the news.

"Sharpay?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah?"

"We have the results, and it is true."

"WHAT?" Sharpay left and headed to Gabi and Ryan's place. She had to stall after that because Troy thought she was at work. She knocked on the door.

Ryan opened the door and saw Sharpay.

"Hey, whats up?" Ryan asked.

"Okay, Ryan, i have something to tell you but you can't tell anyone. Especially not Troy." Sharpay said sitting down.

"Okay what is it?"

"I...I..I have...cancer."

"What?" Ryan asked, disbelief written on his face.

"I just went to the doctor and he said that i will have to take the medicine."

"Shar, tell me it isn't true."

"It...it..is."

"Oh my god. Shar." Ryan hugged her.

* * *

**LATER ON AT THE BOLTON HOUSEHOLD**

"I'm home!" Sharpay screamed as she closed the door. Jessica came running up.

"Hey sweetheart!" Sharpay picked Jessica up.

"Hey Shar." Troy called from the kitchen.

"Hey Babe."

Sharpay felt bad. She wasn't going to tell Troy but she really wanted to. She just didn't want him to feel bad or anything.

* * *

**okay here i am skipping time again. i want Jessica to grow like older.**

**5 years later... Jessica is 6.**

"Mommy!" Jessica ran up to Sharpay as she came through the door. Sharpay looked at her. Blonde hair, blue eyes. She was like a mixture of Troy and Sharpay.

"Hey Jess." Shar said.

"Mommy, look what i made in Mrs. Woodie's class today." Jessica said. Then 4 year old, Kaitlyn came running up to her aunt.

"Hey there, Kaitlyn." Shar picked Kaitlyn up.

"Hey Shar." Gabi and Ryan came through the door.

"Hey guys, staying for dinner?" Shar asked. Troy came out. Kaitlyn ran up to him.

"Hey Kait." **(pronounced like Kate)**

"Troy!" Kait said.

"Sorry sweetie, what did you make in Mrs. Woodie's class today?" Shar asked Jess.

"A snowman."

"It's beautiful, did you ask your father if you can put it up on the fridge?" Shar asked. Jess walked over to Troy.

"Daddy, will you put this on the fridge?"

"Of course honey." Troy put it on the fridge and Gabi pulled Shar to the side.

"Did you tell him?" Gabi asked.

"No." Shar looked away.

"SHARPAY!" Gabi screamed.

"She's right, you know. You should tell him."

* * *

**Who was it???**

**XOXO  
Kayleigh**


	4. The Tragedy

**LAST TiME ON**

**i'M iN LOVE WiTH MY COLLEGE PROFESSOR**

"Did you tell him?" Gabi asked.

"No." Shar looked away.

"SHARPAY!" Gabi screamed.

"She's right, you know. You should tell him."

* * *

Taylor walked in, hands beside her, dissapproving look on her face. 

"Guys, you don't understand!" Sharpay screamed.

"Sharpay, listen to me, it has been 5 years, when are you going to tell him, i mean what happens if you..." Gabi started.

Sharpay interuppted, "Don't you dare say that word. Look i just, i just don't want him to get hurt. I mean i know i should have told him a long time ago but you don't know how hard it is for me. Not knowing everyday if i am going to faint or something. It is really hard for me to look Troy in the eye and tell him i'm fine when i'm really not."

"Honey, i know but you still have to tell him." Taylor said. "Sometime."

"I know, i know." Sharpay said and they all walked out the door. After dinner everybody went home and slept.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Troy was sitting in the teacher's lounge drinking coffee when his name was called over the loudspeaker. Troy stepped into the office and took the call he was given.

"Is this Troy Bolton?"

"Yes..." Troy said over the phone.

"Could you please come to the emergency room right away? I will explain everything when you get here."

"I'm on my way." Troy said and his boss nodded his head and Troy ran to his car. When he got to the emergency room her ran to the reciptionist desk.

"Name please?"

"Troy Bolton."

"Room 367." Troy ran to room 367 to be greeted by a doctor outside.

"What's wrong and who is hurt? Is it Jessica?" Troy asked.

"No, it is you wife, Sharpay Bolton." The doctor said.

"What? What's wrong?"

"She may tell you herself." Troy walked in the room and sat by Sharpay.

"Shar, what happened?" Troy asked softly.

"I might as well tell you now..." Sharpay said in a low voice.

"Tell me what?"

"I...i have something wrong with me." Sharpay said tearing up.

"What? No you don't...you're perfect." Troy said storking her hair.

"No Troy, i'm not...i have...cancer." Sharpay said looking up at Troy. A single tear rolled down her right cheek. Troy wiped it away.

"What?"

"I'm sorry i kept it so long. It was hard for me too. I found out about 5 and a half years ago. It was really hard looking at you everyday knowing that someday i might..." Sharpay turned her haid and was crying.

"You might what?" Troy asked turning her head back.

"I might...die." Sharpay said a low voice.

"No, no don't say that. You are going to stay her with me...forever." Troy said hugging her.

"I don't know Troy." Sharpay said.

"Well i do."

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Sharpay walked out of the hospital hand in hand with Troy. She was finally out. She missed Jessica. When she got home she hugged Jessica for a very long time.

"I missed you Baby." Sharpay said.

"I missed you too mommy." Jessica said.

"Hey Shar, who else knows?" Troy asked.

"Uh, Ryan...and Gabi, maybe even Taylor." Sharpay said.

"Look...everything's alright now. You are home with the people you love the most." Troy said.

"Yeah..." Sharpay said but in her mind, _not for long..._

* * *

**What does that mean??**

**Find out in the next chapter...**

**XOXO  
Kayleigh**


	5. Troy's hiding something

**LAST TiME ON**

**i'M iN LOVE WiTH MY COLLEGE PROFESSOR**

Sharpay walked out of the hospital hand in hand with Troy. She was finally out. She missed Jessica. When she got home she hugged Jessica for a very long time.

"I missed you Baby." Sharpay said.

"I missed you too mommy." Jessica said.

"Hey Shar, who else knows?" Troy asked.

"Uh, Ryan...and Gabi, maybe even Taylor." Sharpay said.

"Look...everything's alright now. You are home with the people you love the most." Troy said.

"Yeah..." Sharpay said but in her mind, _not for long..._

* * *

Sharpay laughed at Gabi's stupidity as she tried to juggle. Her and Gabi were having a day out. Sharpay decided she wanted have the most fun she could before...well lets not talk about that. 

Gabi said that she always wanted to learn how to juggle so Sharpay said that they should learn and here they were.

"i can't do it!" Gabi said defeated by the three balls that were in her hands.

"Hey don't give up!" Sharpay said juggling. "I mean look at me."

Gabi looked at Sharpay. "Hey, you don't have to brag."

"Well lets say i don't know how to stop!"

"Just take your hands away." Gabi said.

Sharpay moved her hands away and the three ball dropped to the ground. They made a loud clatter and Gabi laughed and accidentally dropped her balls too. They quickly ran out of the place before anyone saw what happened.

"Omigod...Shar. I didn't mean it like that!" Gabi said getting in her car. Lately Sharpay has been more fun than usual. Of course, Gabi being her noisy self, took notice in that. She had been thinking about and concluded that she probably just wanted to have fun with the time she had left.

"Well...you shouldn't have said it like that then!" Sharpay laughed and stuck her tongue out at Gabi. Gabi returned the gesture.

"Hey look! Is that Troy?" Gabi asked pointing a couple of feet away where Troy Bolton was standing.

"Yeah, pull up. Let's see what he is doing. But don't let him see us." Sharpay said scooting down in her seat.

"Shar, we shouldn't spy." Gabi said slowing the car down.

"We are not spying...we are just watching Troy without him knowing."

"SHAR!"

"Well it's not like we can hear him!" Gabi sighed and slid down in her seat too.

"I don't know about this Shar." Gabi said hesitantly stepping behind a bush. Sharpay insisted that they park and get out to see what they were saying.

Troy was with a guy about 6'4, brown hair, a business suite and sunglasses.

"Gabi, please stop worrying." Sharpay said in a low whisper.

"I mean, don't you trust Troy?"

"Of course i trust Troy. I mean i'm just curious. I mean you can't tell me if that was Ryan that you wouldn't be curious what he is doing." Sharpay said looking straight at Gabi for an answer.

Gabi gave her a 'you're right' look. "Yeah i know, you're right."

"Thank you, now listen." Sharpay said.

You could faintly hear Troy and this man talking.

"No, no i know i can't tell anyone." Sharpay heard Troy say.

"And you remember the consequences if you do tell right?" The man had a deep, husky voice.

"Yes, and i won't tell a soul." Troy said raising his right hand.

"Not even Gabi?"

"Not even Gabi!" Troy said. The the man handed him something. Troy got in his car and left.

Sharpay was mad. No, Sharpay was furious. What was Troy hiding. Gabi was mad. Gabi was furious.

After they got back in the car they didn't talk until they got a block away.

"What is Troy hiding?!" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know but i am mad that he would hid anything. I mean Troy has alway been honest!" Gabi said.

"Maybe Taylor knows something." Sharpay said.

"Maybe. Let's go ask."

They went to Taylor's house and asked her about it but she said she knew nothing about it. Sharpay was starting to get too curious. After she dropped Gabi off and got Jessica Sharpay started on her way home. When she got there Troy was no were to be found.

"Oh well." Sharpay sighed.

* * *

**What is Troy hiding????**

**REVIEW**

**XOXO  
Kayleigh**


End file.
